1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun holster accessory and in particular to a gun holster conversion concealment hanger bracket device attached to any existing gun holster to convert the existing holster into a concealed holster with the existing holster belt clip removed from the holster and attached to a top of the bracket and the bottom of the bracket attached to the holster at the previous attachment location of the belt clip to the holster so that the gun and gun holster hang down from the hanger inside the pants of the user concealed from view below the top of the pants with the belt clip extending out over the outside of the belt of the wearer and clipped to the belt to support the hanger bracket and the gun and holster in the concealed position.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Most of the holsters fitting inside the pants leave the handle of the gun sticking above the waistband and belt and required covering up with a shirt or coat to conceal the handle. While there were a few patents which provided for a holster inside the pants which provide most of the gun fitting inside the pants, there was no prior art which provided a device for converting existing outside holsters into concealed holsters maintaining the gun hidden behind the pants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,826, issued Aug. 28, 1979 to Chica, indicates a holster and a belt for carrying a handgun where the holster is releasably secured to the belt for locating the handgun within trousers to maintain the handgun sufficiently hidden until exposed for use. The holster has a pocket member for receiving the handgun and a flexible portion which connects the holster to the belt. This flexible portion is of a length which locates the entire handgun where it is carried by the pocket portion of the holster below the belt such that it will be normally hidden from view. To expose the handgun for operation, the operator can simply press the holster, upwardly exposing at least a grip of the handgun for grasping by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,827, issued Nov. 5, 1996 to Wiesner, shows an improved pistol holster including a holster body and a pager or a pager-unit attached to the holster body. Bulging of the holster body is minimized by the provision of wings extending forwardly and rearwardly to enhance the stiffness of the holster body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,395, issued Apr. 17, 2007 to Gallagher, provides a method and apparatus for flexing a concealed holster to secure the contents of the holster in the holster. An elongate substantially rigid elastically flexible sling is secured to a side of the holster such that the elongate member and side of the holster can be partially separated so the wearer's shirts can be inserted therebetween to conceal the holster. The lower end of the sling can be flexed outwardly away from the side of the holster such that a portion of the outer side adjacent the lower end is, when the sling is flexed outwardly to insert the wearer's shirt, flexed inwardly to compress a pistol in the storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,938, issued Mar. 16, 1999 to Wakefield, provides a unibody, combination grip plate and appendage fastening means constructed in such a manner so as to be received at the frame of a handgun. The unibody grip plate and appendage fastening means is affixed to the handle of a handgun; the appendage fastening means portion, which is camouflaged and concealable behind a user's wearing apparel, lifts and moves independently away from the grip plate portion permitting Total Weapon Concealment (TWC) of a handgun inside the waistband (IWB) between the user's torso and trouser, or other wearing apparel) completely below the belt line (BBL). A handgun that is equipped with the principal object can be placed IWB in a comfortable and secure fashion. The appendage fastening means facilitates TWC of a handgun BBL, yet the principal object allows a person who is covertly carrying a handgun fingertip access and immediate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,349, issued Apr. 23, 1968 to Hier, claims a belt-attached holster for supporting a pistol in a partially concealed position inside the waist bond of the user. The belt engaging section of the holster has a rigid, hook-shaped metal strip which engages the lower edge of the belt to provide a connection between the hook-shaped metal strip and the pistol-receiving pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,001, issued Jun. 11, 2002 to Madarang, is for an improved concealed holster comprising a holster bracket worn at the abdomen and having a pair of laterally-spaced spacer flanges joined by an arcuate panel generally conforming to the curve of the body. A pistol seating clip protrudes inward from the arcuate panel for seating a pistol thereon within the confines of the flanges, panel and the user's body. The holster is intended to be worn under the trousers at the abdomen and the pistol is easily dislodged by pressing up on its barrel with one hand, and then quick-drawn with the other hand. The improved holster does not compromise between accessibility and full-concealment, permitting instant accessibility to facilitate a quick-draw. Both holster and pistol can be worn comfortably and securely over a prolonged period of time. Moreover, the device can easily and economically be made using a variety of economical manufacturing processes (molding, metal stamping, etc.) using a variety of alternative economical materials (plastic, metal, leather, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,361, issued May 10, 1977 to Devlin, describes a holster for carrying a concealed weapon. A holster case is secured to a sling. The upper end of the sling carries fastening means which can be detachably secured to the inner side of the belt of the wearer with the holster and gun concealed within the trousers and beneath the shirt of the wearer. In the preferred embodiment a fabric fastener of the cooperating loop and hook fastener material is utilized to secure the sling to the wearer's belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,465, issued May 3, 1988 to Johnson, discloses a special handgun holster that is capable of concealing a handgun on a person who is wearing only walking shorts and no shirt. Concealing the handgun is accomplished by enveloping the grip end of the handgun inside a pouch that appears to be a large truckers wallet protruding slightly from the pants pocket or walking shorts pocket and camouflaging the muzzle end of the handgun in the lower part of the front pants pocket or walking shorts pocket by adding a block of material to break up the outline of the handgun. In addition a metal bar is placed through the pouch to keep the handgun securely in the pants or walking shorts pocket and to position the pouch around the handgun grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,976, issued Jul. 24, 2012 to Meunier, puts forth a belt assembly and a container therefore. The belt assembly includes an inner belt, a supporting belt and at least one container. The inner belt is adapted to be installed around a wearer's waist. The supporting belt is adapted to be cohesively affixed to the inner belt. The container is adapted to be affixed to the supporting belt and cohesively affixed to the inner belt. The container is adapted to carry equipment in a receiving compartment, and includes a fixating structure for affixing the receiving compartment to the supporting belt and cohesively affixing to the inner belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,364, issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Wakefield, claims a rigid appendage fastening means that may be adapted to mount an apparatus that is commonly possessed and carried by law enforcement officers, military personnel and civilians, who are licensed to do so, diurnally. The appendage fastening means is specifically designed to be mounted to those items that the user intends to keep hidden from the view of a casual observer. The device's primary design characteristic is that of a loosely formed sigmate. The principal object is camouflaged to suit the user's apparel, thereby enhancing the device's covert characteristics and applications. The device provides the user with a secure environment to place an item inside the waistband (IWB) and below the belt line (BBL). Objects of appropriate size and utility, which have the principal object mounted to them, can be secreted upon the user's person IWB. Said object remains IWB, BBL with Total Concealment (TC), easily accessible, safe, secure, and immediately available for use. The invention is ergonomically designed so as not to restrict a user's freedom of movement, or range of motion.
What is needed is a gun holster conversion concealment hanger bracket attachable to any existing holster for converting existing outside holsters into concealed holsters hanging the gun and holster in a concealed position inside the pants with the entire gun and holster fitting inside the pants below the waistline.